Ed, Edd n' Eddy Season 7
by DogDays124
Summary: This is the new season of Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Season 7.
1. April Fools, Ed!

The second Ed's alarm came on; he got out of bed right away. He knew today was April Fools Day. Ed goes into his bathroom to get ready. He looks in the mirror and says, "I'm gonna take a shower today... April Fools to me!" He tried to put on his shirt and jacket at the same time as he is putting on his pants. He ended up looking like a mess. Same as always.

"Aw, better looking every day!" He said to himself. He ran up the stairs to the kitchen. He took a piece of toast and spread butter and gravy all over it. Ed gulped the whole thing in one bite.

"Ed!" Sarah began, "Where's Polly Poo Poo!"

Ed giggled, "I don't know."

"Ugh!" Sarah groaned as she was walking away. Ed started laughing very loudly, getting Sarah's attention. She turned around.

"What the heck's your deal, Ed?" She asked.

"I know where Polly Poo Poo is. She's right here! April Fools!" Ed laughed.

"Hey, that is kinda' funny!" Sarah giggled. Sarah allowed Ed to walk out unharmed because it was April Fools Day, and just about anyone could get off easy. Ed ran outside to get Eddy and Double D. He went over to Eddy's bedroom window and knocked on the window.

"Ed?" Eddy questioned.

"Hiya, Eddy!" He replied.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy demanded as he stepped outside.

"What are _you_ doing in your underwear?" He asked.

"Grr... It's only 7:33. Go take a hike! Wait a minute, what day is it?" Eddy asked.

"It's April Fools, Eddy! Where the little dickens go out and play pranks!" Ed answered.

"I like this holiday! Wait out here." Eddy said as he went to get dressed. Eddy stood outside patiently for a few seconds, and then Eddy came out.

"Let's roll." He said.

"Let's shake on it!" Ed called.

"Okay. Ahhh! What was that!" Eddy necessitated. Ed shook Eddy's hand with a joy buzzer, the oldest trick in the book.

"April Fools! That was a joy buzzer!" Ed sniggered.

"Grr! Why you little_

"Good morning, fellows!" Double D greeted casually. They then headed off to school. In first hour, Ed put a whoopee cushion on Rolf's chair. Rolf sat on it, after hearing the loud farting noise. He stood up and laughed.

"Rolf is pleased. He has almost forgotten it was April Day of Fools!" Rolf called, "He must thank you." Everywhere Ed went, he pulled pranks, especially on the janitor. He put fake barf all over the school. Ed even put tooth paste all over Kevin's bike chain.

"Alright, which one of you fat heads is messing with my bike?" Kevin asked.

"April Fools!" Ed exclaimed. Kevin became really mad. He punched each of the Eds in the face and then walked away while yelling, "Dorks!" Eddy started to get tired because Ed played pranks on him too. He decided to get revenge.

It was fourth hour lunch break. Eddy got a piece of buttered toast on the floor, tied to his fishing line. Ed saw and then his instincts came in. Eddy moved the buttered toast inch by inch. Ed followed it. Eddy then got the buttered toast into a barrel of butterscotch pudding. He had an allergic reaction. Eddy then burst out laughing.

"April Fools! I own you! You fatty, fat, fat... What is this, a ghost town?" Eddy asked. The kids were not amused. Ed then ran out of the cafeteria, crying. Everyone else except Double D walked out well. Some said comments about the bad stunt.

"Aw man, poor kid." Peter remarked.

"That guy seriously has some issues." Nazz commented.

"April Fools, dork." Kevin mentioned.

"You stink!" Sarah commented.

"Wait, it was just a joke! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt the guy!" Eddy pleaded.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Double D thought then, then leaving. Eddy just stood there, alone, disappointed. Through the rest of the day barely anyone talked to him. Those who did talk to him just yelled out insults. Ed was sent home early. After the bad day at school, Eddy walked home feeling bad. He just sat on his door step, thinking about the situation.

"Oh, why is it when I'm having fun, it is wrong? I guess I'm gonna tell him I'm sorry. For what, I don't know. This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Eddy pondered. Eddy went to Ed's house to apologize. He knocked on his door, but Ed wouldn't come out. "Hey! Fish face! I have to tell you something!" Eddy continued. Ed then locked his door. Eddy then begged Ed to let him in.

"What?" Ed asked, still upset. Eddy then thought hard, but then knew what he had to do.

"You know what? Screw this. I'm out." Eddy said as he walked away. He then began to feel guilty as he heard the same insults in his head again, "April Fools, dork. You stink!" Eddy then couldn't take it anymore and ran back to Ed.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you! You're my friend, and I can't replace you! No matter how many times you make me mad, I'll always like you! I even apologize to Edd, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, and all the other people I'm forced to be associated with!" Eddy apologized.

"Is that true?" Ed asked, feeling better.

"Yes, yes! It's true!" Eddy pleaded.

"April Fools!" The kids shouted. It was all just a big joke to get back at Eddy. Everyone in the school was in on it.

"Say wha?" Eddy queried.


	2. Eddy in the Sky With Diamonds

It is a summer day in the Cul-de-Sac. The kids are playing games while the Eds are thinking of a new scam.

"What about a restaurant, Eddy?" Double D suggested.

"We've done it before." Eddy replied.

"How about a movie theater?" Ed suggested.

"Done it!" Eddy replied.

"Oh! We can write comics!" Ed suggested.

"Oh sure, and maybe we sprout wings and fly far, far away!" Eddy snapped.

"Oh come now, Eddy. It's better than nothing." Double D encouraged.

"Whatever..." Eddy said doubtfully.

"We can't write a story about three space pirates! They search the galaxies for treasures! The meet enemy aliens and monsters along the way!" Ed intended.

"Good! Double D will make the storyboard, Ed; you'll draw and color it. Then I'll publish and advertise it. It's perfect!" Eddy thought. They all got to work. After an hour of drawing, Ed was nearly finished. Kevin then came to check out what the Eds were doing.

"What are you dorks doing?" Kevin asked.

"Making comics. What are you doing?" Eddy asked.

"I'm searching for diamonds with this map. It leads to every single one in Peach Creek." Kevin said.

"Diamonds? In Peach Creek? I really doubt it." Double D doubted.

"Shut it!" Eddy whispered.

"You can have it; I already found a lot of diamonds. Especially deep in the woods. But it's very treacherous. You have been warned." Kevin warned.

"I'll take it!" Eddy exclaimed.

"That'll be $1." Kevin bargained.

"What! Fine..." Eddy said as he gave Kevin the money. Kevin gave Eddy the map and then walked away.

"Dang, that was my last dollar." Eddy said regretfully.

"Kevin's just trying to trick us!" Double D corrected.

"You don't know squat! Kevin said he had a bunch of diamonds! Let's get going!" Eddy encouraged.

"Fine, but do you even know where to find diamonds?" Double D asked rhetorically. Eddy was silent. "They're found in kimberlite!"

"Who's Kimberly?" Eddy asked.

"_Kimberlite_ is a rock type. An igneous rock. Usually found in caverns." Double D explained.

"I gotcha'. Now let's go!" Eddy said as he proceeded. The Eds walked deep into the woods searching for caverns. Double D found one and shined his flash light inside.

"Hey, what does a kimberlite rock look like?" Eddy asked.

"Well they come in many different colors, and they have crystals that can be seen by the human eye, without a microscope." Double D explained.

"Is this it?" Ed asked.

"No. That looks more like a metamorphic rock." Double D answered.

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"A metamorphic rock is a rock that has gone through a change because of heat or pressure." Double D explained.

"How much are Kimberlite rocks worth?" Eddy asked captivatingly.

"Well, it depends on whether it has diamonds or not. If it does, it's worth hundreds of dollars." Double D explained.

"Then what are we waiting for! Check the map!" Eddy said eagerly. Eddy took the flash light and began searching deeper in the cave. After about five minutes, he started to get bored.

"Alright, I don't see any diamonds!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We've only been searching for 5.27 minutes.

"And?" Eddy asked.

"Well there are other caves than this one." Double D said. Just then a large boulder covered the entrance. The Eds were trapped. Kevin and Rolf just pushed the boulder there, so they would not return.

"Looks like we won't be seeing them for a while!" Kevin said as he walked away. All three Eds tried to push, but no results. Ed then used his head. Ed charged toward the boulder, head butting it, only to make a small crack barely seen.

"That's it! We are not getting out of here!" Eddy freaked.

"Why didn't I trust my instincts and stay home!" Double D complained. Eddy then pondered for 15 minutes. He then had an idea.

"I got an idea! We'll make a fire and burn our way out!" Eddy exclaimed.

"That wouldn't work, that would melt the rock, and when it cools, it'll become rock again!" Double D retorted. The Eds then sat and waited for another idea to jump. Hours past. They grew hungry.

"We could still be thankful for our new quality of living." Double D said. All three Eds laughed.

"Hey, I just remembered something I learned from that episode where we tried reverse phycology!" Eddy exclaimed.

"A Twist of Ed? Yeah! I remember! Pizza breaks rocks!" Ed remembered.

"Um, no. Eddy means a rock can break down a bigger rock." Double D explained. The Eds grabbed as much rocks as they could and threw them at the boulder. The rock began to crack and break. Soon Ed was able push the rock out of the way. They cheered for what they accomplished.

"Good, now I can go home!" Double D said with a sigh of relief.

"But wait! I didn't find my diamonds yet!" Eddy exclaimed. Eddy went to get the map. He then noticed something glued on the back. Eddy pulled it off; Double D explained that it was a Bike Repair Weekly Magazine. "That two-timin', shovel-chinned, creep from the Cul-de-Sac, and punk from Peach Creek frickin' tricked us!"

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so!" Double exclaimed.

"That loser owes me a dollar!" Eddy shouted. The Eds ran back to the Cul-de-Sac. They saw Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Jonny with Jawbreakers in their mouths. "Kevin! Give me back my dollar!"

"What dollar?" Kevin asked.

"The dollar I gave you to so I could buy this fake map!" Eddy responded.

"Oops! I spent it!" Kevin laughed. Eddy growled and threw the magazine on the ground and stomped on it.

"I think here is a good place to cut off." Double D said as he put his hand on the camera.


	3. Luck Be an Ed Tonight

"Again, can you remind me of what we're doing?" Edd pondered.

"Well, obviously, we're working on... Ed's Laundromat!" Eddy responded loudly.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Ed asked. It was a Friday morning and yet again the Eds were making their latest and greatest scam. Ed's Laundromat. A few minutes pass after Ed finishes building, Kevin walked by.

"What are you dorks doing?" Kevin asked.

"What's it look like, a book store? It's Ed's Laundromat!" Eddy corrected.

"Why do I even bother?" He whispered as he walked away. Another scam has failed. It's always the same routine. The Eds put all their hard work, sweat, and blood into one scam and there are always no results.

"Why!" Eddy cried out.

"Eddy, the chicken's gone badly." Ed stated.

"Like my luck." Eddy commented.

"Chin up, fellows. There is always tomorrow." Edd asserted. After a long morning, afternoon came along. They were very bored. Double D and Eddy decided to watch TV at Ed's house.

"Well, gee, this is fun." Eddy stated sarcastically.

"We could watch TV at Ed's house." Edd suggested.

"Yeah! Stay with me! Stay with me!" Ed pleaded.

"Fine." Eddy said hesitantly.

"My word! Ed, your mail box! It's full!" Edd exclaimed.

"We'll read 'em later." Eddy said.

"Well, I'll take them inside." Edd suggested. The Eds stepped inside and grabbed the remote. Today there was a six hour marathon of _The Return of Evil Tim!_

"Way cool! We got here just in time for Evil Tim to take his first victim!" Ed announced.

"This is awesome!" Eddy exclaimed. At that moment, Double D was looking through Ed's mail.

"Mom, mom, mom, dad, bill, Sarah, dad, bill. Ed, this one's for you. It's your horoscope."

"Okay, _Today is your very lucky day_. Sweet!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, do you really believe that crap?" Eddy questioned.

"As much as I hate to ruin Ed's fun, but I must agree with Eddy this time." Edd admitted.

"Nah! You don't know what you're talking about." Ed denied.

"Ed, you don't know what you're talking about half the time." Eddy added.

"Sure am, Eddy." Ed said.

"Ooh!" Eddy moaned in disbelief.

"Shall we go back outside?" Double D suggested. Ed and Eddy both approved. On the way outside the Eds saw three jawbreakers on the ground.

"Okay, this is strange. Who leaves around three Japan flavored Jawbreakers? On Ed's lawn?" Eddy asked.

"Yum! Yum! Yum!" Ed exclaimed. He took one and tossed it in his mouth.

"It looks safe." Double D said. Double D took one as well.

"I don't buy it. Oh well, they seem to be okay." Eddy said. Eddy took the last one. The three jawbreakers were so good. After about ten minutes the jawbreakers had been eaten.

"It's so good!" Ed exclaimed. The Eds then went on to work on a new scam. They made a museum of the things in Ed's room, such as his various toys, posters, moldy food, etc.

"Geez, Ed. Is this for real? I've never seen a room this dirty." Eddy said.

"Thank you!" Ed exclaimed. Ed got a wheel barrow and put all his comics, movies, toys and posters into it. "I will get these back right?"

"Don't worry about. It'll be fine. After all this is your lucky day. Now, were also gonna set auctions." Eddy clarified.

"Auctions? We can't bargain Ed's property!" Double D countered.

"Okay! I was only jokin'!" Eddy cried. They set up in Double D's garage. They then put up a stand in front of the garage with a sign you could see from miles away that read, "Ed's Museum (Literally)." Once they finished, they all sat and waited. One hour passed. "When's this luck gonna kick in?"

"It takes time, Eddy... Oh, look, there's the Urban Rangers! Maybe they want to look!" Double D yelled.

"Hey, how about getting a tour at Ed's Museum!" Eddy announced.

"Urban Rangers, we shall go. We need to get our tour badge!" Rolf charged. "Must Rolf hold your hand? Get a move on!" The three of them put in $0.25 in the jar. Jonny looked at some of the movies. Double D was giving a tour. And Rolf was looking at some of Ed's moldy food. Sarah, and Nazz then came.

"Way cool! A museum!" Nazz exclaimed as she and Sarah put their money in the jar.

"Yes! Right now I have $1.25! Woohoo!" Eddy exclaimed. After about ten minutes, Kevin came as well.

"Here's $0.25. This better not be lame." Kevin asserted. Kevin became interested in Ed's Evil Tim Comic Book, and Robot Rebel Ranch on DVD. "How much are for these?"

"Uh... $2.00 for the comic, and $2.50 for the movie!" Eddy said. Kevin took out $4.50 and paid for the items. He then continued to look around. Jimmy then saw that Eddy was selling the items so he bought his Model 52 Space Ship with working missiles and a Marlene of the Deep.

"Eddy, how much for this?" Jimmy asked as he held the items out. Eddy checked to see if Double  
D or Ed were looking. They weren't.

"That'll be $6.75 for the rocket, and $3.00 for the comic." Eddy stated. Jimmy paid Eddy his $9.75 and went back to looking. "Thank you, come again!" After that, the kids bought more and more items. Soon half of Ed's things were gone. "Ed, this really is your lucky day! We made $34.60!"

"$34.60! But each tour was only $0.25! Did you make an inflation of the price again?" Double D questioned.

"Maybe..." Eddy replied.

"And I thought we had a lot more items than this... Care to explain?" Double D requested with a glare.

"Uh, I don't know." Eddy mumbled.

"I knew you would do something like this!" Double D exclaimed. "You better get Ed's stuff back, or I'll, I'll... I don't know."

"My comics are lost! Oh, help me! Ed lives on comics, he needs them!" Ed complained.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence. And I'll get your crap back easy. We have good luck. Hey, and Italian Jawbreaker!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Cool beans!" Ed said excitedly.

"I call it!" Eddy ran towards the jawbreaker and ate it. But it was expired. After about ten seconds, he spit it out. "What the!"

"Karma! You'd better give the kids their money back!" Double D demanded.

"No way!" Eddy exclaimed.

"We'll do it then!" Double D retorted. Double D signaled Ed to get Eddy. He grabbed Eddy and took the money from him. They went to everyone who bought Ed's items. They all gave the stuff back, and then they got their money back.

"I hate this season!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Get used to it!" Double D joked.


End file.
